


Soft Spice

by MrsToriPears



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bus Mishaps, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pumpkin Spice, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsToriPears/pseuds/MrsToriPears
Summary: Michael has the perfect idea for how to cheer Jeremy up when he has a bad day. A few shenanigans might happen on the way, though.





	Soft Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acindra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/gifts).



> Here is my contribution to the BMC Authors Fall Fic Exchange!! This was a ton of fun to write - I'm so proud of everyone who's posted so far, thanks for making this event a success!! 
> 
> This is for the wonderful Acindra!! Check out Cin's many adorable BMC fics if you haven't already!!! Xe wrote SUCH a cute fic for this exchange, I loved it to bits.

October 1st.

A day that Michael was particularly dreading, and for a few good reasons. 

The first and most apparent problem was the empty spot in his driveway, where his beloved PT Cruiser usually sat loyally, ready for the quick ride to school. But because of a combination of chaotic events and stupid decision making, his baby was at the shop being serviced. Which meant that he had no car to get to school. Which meant that he had to wake up early so he could walk.

And it also meant he couldn’t have his morning trip to Starbucks with Jeremy.

But speaking of Starbucks, that was the other reason that Michael was not looking forward to today. It was because, as his friends all painstakingly reminded him with mischievous sneers on their faces, October 1st was - regrettably - National Pumpkin Spice day.

And Michael _hated_ pumpkin spice.

This hatred came along with the many things Michael seemed to hate simply for the fact that they were a little bit popular. He was above all of that. T-Swift? No matter how much Rich tried to convince him, he wasn’t interested. The newest movie everyone was ranting and raving about? Meh, it wasn’t that good, he’d seen better. He was a downright curmudgeon.

And with fall rolling around once more, the yearly phenomena that was pumpkin spice was already starting to take it’s hold on the populace. Everyone was already talking about it. It was everywhere, on every signboard, the local coffee chain advertising their ‘brand new’ (recycled) flavours for the year - _pumpkin spice!_ Muffins, lattes, candles, oreos (which Michael scoffed at, how dare they desecrate the sacred oreo) and even… deodorant?

Michael frowned at his phone as he hate-scrolled through the article he was reading on ‘what products to look out for this year to get into the fall spirit!’ He sniffled, rubbing his cold nose into his scarf that he had equipped for the walk to school. It was a chilly fall morning, not so much that he needed a coat - he preferred his usual comfort-sweater, adorned with it’s many patches and it’s eternally soft inner lining. That was the good thing about fall: an excuse to wear it again.

The pumpkin spice deodorant was going too far; why in the world would someone want to scent themselves with that pungent, noxious, smell? It was already everywhere. It was inescapable, everywhere he went, following him, surrounding him-

A rogue body _thwomped_ into his back and he nearly dropped his phone in shock. “Mornin’ Michael!” The assailant sung out. Hands clamped onto his sides and they dug their fingers in and he shrieked, stumbling forward to get out of tickling range.

Christine smiled widely at him as he tried to regain his bearings. He shoved his phone in his pocket and gave her a glare - one without any heat behind it - to which she gave a lighthearted laugh.

“Thank you, Chris, I am now completely wide awake and need a change of pants,” he grumbled as they casually slid beside each other to walk the rest of the way through the parking lot.

“You’re welcome!” She said, and then her expression slipped from one of innocence to a conniving smirk. “I have a surprise for you once we meet up with everyone else.”

Michael cringed. There was a very high possibility that, whatever it was, he was _not_ going to like it. Ever since the whole squip fiasco had gone down, and Jeremy and him had assimilated into the group, Michael always seemed to be the target of everyone’s merciless teasing. Sure, it was full of the best intentions, all in good fun for the most part, unlike the previous bullying that they had withstood before from these very same people. He guessed he was just an easy target.

And so of course, when Michael and Christine reached the front of the school - an undeclared meeting place for their group in the mornings, on the commemorative bench with a plaque that no one bothered to read - he was already dreading the worst. He nodded a sleepy hello to Brooke and Chloe, both of them looking just as tired as he felt. Though they were blessed enough to have piping hot coffees in their hands of some type, possibly pumpkin spice for the occasion, though Michael didn’t want to get close enough to find out if so. Jenna on the other hand, was already wide awake and active, hair painstakingly styled, appropriately october-themed outfit on point, a muffin in one hand and her phone in the other, typing away as she ate her on-the-go breakfast. Oh that was absolutely a pumpkin spice muffin. He couldn’t escape it today, Christ. It didn’t look like Rich, Jake, or Jeremy were here yet - just Michael and the girls this morning.

The absence of Jeremy worried him, seeing as there wasn’t much time before the bell. Probably just running late, which, honestly - sucked majorly. Though he was technically friends with everyone here, he just wasn’t as comfortable with them without Jeremy there with him, like he was some sort of intermediary. Going so long with only one friend and suddenly transitioning into having an entire group - it was pretty difficult to wrap his head around. He checked his phone for any word from Jeremy while Christine jabbered on about something, not really listening to what she was saying but definitely picking up on the ‘mad scientist’ vibe to her tone. 

“Here!” Christine shouted, practically in his ear, shoving something under his nose. Michael jerked back at the offensive smell that entered his nostrils, sputtering incoherently in surprise. Disappointedly, Christine pouted, re-extending her hand towards him and offering whatever it was - a cookie?

Michael grimaced. “What is it,” he asked, knowing full well what it was.

“Just try it!” Christine urged with a sneaky grin.

“Try it, Mell.” Michael’s head snapped towards Chloe, smirking at him with her coffee at her lips. Brooke gave an enthusiastic but wobbly nod. Both girls each had cookies in their hands.

“No,” Michael said with a pout. “I don’t like it, Chris.”

Christine crossed her arms, frustrated. “How do you know!! You haven’t tried it!”

“Because the smell literally assaults me; I know I won’t like the taste.”

“Come on!! One bite? It’s Pumpkin Spice day, after all!” She urged.

“I said _no_ -” Michael was cut off suddenly by the blaring of his ring tone in his hand. Thank god. He quickly answered, knowing exactly who it would be on the other end from the tetris ring tone. “Hey, Jer. What’s up?”

“Dude, where are you?” Jeremy said over the receiver, sounding miffed. “If you don’t get here soon we’re going to be late.”

Michael’s stomach dropped, immediately realizing that Jeremy was a forgetful idiot. “Dude, don’t you remember? My car is in the shop.”

“Oh, _fuck_!”

“I’m already at school, Jer. I told you-”

Michael heard the shuffling of papers and fabric, Jeremy’s frantic fumblings as he grabbed his things. “Shit, _shit_ , I have a test first period, fuck! I won’t make it in time, I’m so fucked-” Very abruptly the line went dead and Michael sighed, shoving the phone back into his pocket. 

“Was that-”

“Jeremy.” Michael said, answering Christine’s question before she could finish. “He’s totally screwed.”

Which he undoubtedly was, evidenced by later at lunch time, where he found Jeremy lying face down on one of the cafeteria tables, dead to the world. Michael sat down beside him silently, tugging down his hood and his headphones. Jeremy didn’t seem to react, either too tired or too emotionally dead to do so. “Hey, buddy,” Michael said in a quiet, soothing voice, running a hand up and down Jeremy’s back.

Jeremy tensed for a moment before melting at the touch. He let out a grunt and flopped his head over to face Michael, pouting. 

“So how was the test?”

Immediately, Jeremy’s face scrunched up and he flopped his head back down to stare down the table. “I wouldn’t know, I wasn’t allowed _in_.” Jeremy muttered, his words muffled. Michael offered him his condolences, as well as a bite of homemade pancit, which he knew Jeremy wouldn’t be able to resist. It took a moment, but he eventually slumped himself up and took a bite from the fork extended in Michael’s hand.

A small tinge of pink coloured Jeremy’s cheeks as he turned back away from Michael. He wrote it off as probably just redness from being pressed against the table.

“You okay?” Michael asked him. The heavy aura around Jeremy didn’t really seem like it was just about missing a test.

“No,” Jeremy grumbled. “I’m not. Because I was late I forgot my stupid essay at home, and Mrs. MacDonald yelled at me for it, and to top it off-”

Michael listened to Jeremy rant about his day, nodding along and inserting the occasional ‘how dare they!’ or ‘ _that bitch_ ’, or ‘that really sucks, dude.’ And Jeremy went on until the rest of the group found their way to the lunch table to join them, going quiet as they did. This wasn’t particularly new - Jeremy had been acting funny around everyone but Michael since the school year started. Nothing immediately noticeable. But he’d talk a little less. Laugh a little less. He’d stare down at his feet, or off into the distance.

But Michael noticed. Of course he did - he noticed everything about Jeremy. He noticed when he was getting sick (sometimes even before Jeremy himself, though that wasn’t really saying much. The kid was kind of hopeless.) He noticed when he wanted to say something, but didn’t have the courage to get it out. And he could tell from a mile away, from a tiny miniscule difference in his voice, or a small twitch in his expression, when Jeremy was upset.

And Jeremy was upset by something, but he just wouldn’t open up about what. Michael had been asking him for weeks, but Jeremy always assured him with a rehearsed smile that he was _fine_ , it was _nothing_ , Michael was _imagining things_.

So Jeremy stayed quiet through the excitable conversation. Michael participated, laughing along to Rich and Jake’s shenanigans and dodging more offers for baked goods laced with pumpkin death. (Christine was on a baking spree at the moment. Today wasn’t the first day that she had brought in a tin of sugary goodness, and usually Michael would be all over that like nobody’s business. But not this time.) But all the while he kept an eye on Jeremy. Considering everything that had happened to him today, he was looking sulky as hell. It made Michael’s heart hurt.

Which is why when Jake brought up the idea of another Halloween party, Michael noticed Jeremy visibly tense. He saw his knuckles go white as he gripped the fabric of his jeans, his shoulders stiffen, his eyes lock onto the table. Michael’s brow furrowed with concern. Smoothly and silently, he shifted his body slightly closer to Jeremy, touching their feet together underneath the table. Even though he tried his best to make the gesture the least alarming as possible, Jeremy’s head snapped forwards even tenser, with a nervous look on his face. He glanced at Michael as the conversation went on, their interaction unnoticed.

‘ _You cool?_ ’ Michael mouthed to him, the most caring expression he could muster in his eyes. Jeremy was caught in the headlights for a good moment before he tore himself away to look the other direction, no answer offered.

But Michael would get it out of him eventually.

After school, Michael dragged Jeremy along with him to his house, adamant about cheering him up with some good ol’ quality gaming time. But it didn’t seem to be helping much at all. The entire time, Jeremy’s movements were sluggish, and his eyes looked so tired.

“Hey, watch your health, dude, you’re getting low,” Michael warned, mashing buttons on his controller as the frenzy of zombies on the screen enveloped both of their characters. Jeremy didn’t respond, eyes glazed over, shoulders slumped as he lazily controlled his character. 

A curling pain rose in Michael’s chest as he looked at Jeremy. He absolutely hated seeing Jeremy upset like this. He knew that it obviously wasn’t just about being late, or just having a bad day. There was obviously something on his mind that he wasn’t telling Michael about, but he couldn’t push him to talk.

‘GAME OVER’ flashed on the screen and Jeremy sighed halfheartedly. At that moment, Michael made a decision, and leapt to his feet. “Alright, that’s it!” He yelled out, making Jeremy jump.

“Whuh?”

Michael quickly tugged his sweater back on over his head. “Get your shoes on. We’re going to Starbucks.”

If Michael knew anything, it was that the biggest pumpkin slut of them all was the one and only Jeremiah Heere, the bastard.

Jeremy was one of the ones that religiously swore by Starbucks beverages, the type of person who had tried every single flavour of frappuccino, who got obnoxiously excited about the new seasonal flavours and would mourn over the lost flavours that would leave the menus forever (or until the next year, where everything would repeat again and he’d go through the same spiral of ice cold sugary worship.)

Michael would remind him that he could always order his own combinations for drinks, and he could get his favourite winter taste no matter what month it was. But Jeremy would turn to him, sweating, and ramble about ‘bothering the baristas’ and ‘having a heart attack over ordering something too complex’, ‘he’d stutter over every word and embarrass himself again.’ 

‘Couldn’t take that risk.’

And god, Michael absolutely loved that about Jeremy. He loved everything about Jeremy, all of his little quirks, even his unfortunate pumpkin spice obsession. Because even though it was near impossible to catch him without a pumpkin spice latte or frapp or muffin in his hand during the fall, he wouldn’t force it on Michael like the others. Bless this boy, he actually had his back in those trying times. Which is why he knew that not having his daily fix was absolutely adding to this slump in his mood, and he needed to fix that.

A good latte would absolutely be able to cheer up his best friend. What complicated things was the fact that he still didn’t have a car, so they would have to take a bus to get there. He wasn’t very good with busses - he didn’t really ever have to take them, so he didn’t know the routes at all. But that was what Google was for, he announced cheerfully as Jeremy looked at him with doubtful eyes.

It was a cool day for October, but the warm sun took the edge off of the chilly breeze. “A perfect day to go out!” Michael said with a smile, taking a huge breath of fresh air through his nose. Jeremy leaned his back against the pole of the bus stop. “You sure you don’t need a sweater, dude?” he asked, giving Jeremy one last chance for them to head back to the house to get it. It was probably out of laziness, but he hadn’t grabbed one on the way out.

“‘M fine, Michael.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The entire time they were waiting for the bus, Michael second guessed himself. Were they _sure_ this was the right side the bus was supposed to come at? He glanced up and down from his phone to the bus stop sign, nervous.

He caught a glance of Jeremy watching him as he floundered, a misty expression on his face. But as soon as they made eye contact Jeremy ripped his eyes away and focused intensely on a rock on the ground. Michael had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bus they were supposed to be taking… heading _the entirely opposite direction_. “Shit!” Michael yelled, tugging at Jeremy. “I knew it, we’re on the wrong side of the street, we gotta book it to make it for the bus!” 

“Wh- Michael, wait!”

As the bus made it to the intersection, he pulled Jeremy recklessly across the street, running like a madman - he didn’t want to miss this bus and possibly disappoint Jeremy even further. By some miracle of god, the bus was stopped by a red light, so they were able to make it to the other side just in time for it to pull up beside the two heavily winded boys.

“There!” Michael sighed as he plopped down beside Jeremy, giving him an enthused grin. For once, Jeremy gave him a halfhearted smile back, which Michael considered an ultimate victory. So far so good. Michael peered over Jeremy towards the window to watch for their stop, taking out his phone again for reference. Of course he had given Jeremy the window seat. Only the best for his player two.

“Sorry about the car thing this morning, man.” Michael said, wanting to get it out. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. “It totally threw off our schedule and our morning coffee run. I bet you were all jazzed up to get yourself somethin’ to commemorate the holiday,” he said, nudging Jeremy with his elbow.

“What, what holiday?” Jeremy asked, squinting in confusion. Michael’s jaw dropped to the dirty public bus floor.

“The- National Pumpkin Spice Day!” Michael said a little too loud, raising his hands up above his head.

Jeremy blinked at him. “Wha- that’s a thing?”

Michael slumped in his seat. “I thought you of all people would be all over that, _how_ did you not know??” Jeremy looked down at his legs, kicking his feet forward aimlessly.

“I don’t know. I don’t really care, I guess.”

A pain ripped through Michael’s stomach and his cheerful demeanor faltered. He turned away, coughing into his fist awkwardly before mumbling, “but you _love_ pumpkin spice.”

“It’s just a flavour.” He said, cementing Michael’s grave. ‘ _Wow_ was this a bad idea, or what’, Michael thought to himself as he chewed his lip. He was sure he knew what Jeremy liked, what would cheer him up. But he guessed he was… behind in the times.

Turning back to his phone to check on their progress towards their objective, Michael’s mind went blank when he saw that they were not closer, but even _further_ from it than before. “What?” He mumbled to himself, whipping around to look at the window. They were heading towards the opposite end of town. How?? He had made sure that it was the right- oh no. “Oh no.” He said out loud, breaking out in a cold sweat as he dreaded telling Jeremy the news. 

Jeremy was staring at him with a tired expression, waiting for an explanation on his outbursts. “We…” Michael gulped. “We’re on the… wrong bus,” he admitted, hanging his head in shame. Jeremy sighed and slid his back further down the seat, losing all semblance of energy. “We just- I think we got on the opposite one, we gotta- I think we’re heading to the edge of the city. I’m- uh, should we get off? Or maybe wait until we can transfer, or- or-”

“It’s fine, Michael.” Jeremy said, leaning his head against the window and wrapping his arms around himself. “Who cares, let’s just… ride for a while then.”

Michael looked at Jeremy with worried, guilty eyes. “...Okay,” he mumbled out in response. He felt horrible. First, it had been his fault that Jeremy’s day had been ruined in the morning, all thanks to his car. Couldn’t even cheer him up properly afterwards either, and ended up making a fool of himself and inconveniencing Jeremy _yet again_. He was just making it worse.

Eventually, after a long, heavy silence, they got off at one of the transfer points on the other end of the city. “Alright uh…” Michael flitted around, pacing in front of the bench Jeremy was sitting on. Jeremy’s tired eyes followed him as he marched back and forth. “There’s a starbucks nearby-ish… We just gotta take the 2, get off at the third stop… and then get on the _15_... er…”

“Michael.” Jeremy interrupted. “Let’s just go home. Alright?” He ordered, snapping at Michael with a tone that was rougher than usual. Michael’s arms dropped to his sides like they were made of rubber. 

Silently, he sat down on the opposite side of the bench. He blushed shamefully, full of frustration. He felt like a terrible friend. Things hadn’t been this bad since… a year ago, when the Squip stuff went down. Jeremy had had some pretty bad days in between, yeah, but Michael was usually able to cheer him up with little to no hassle. Now it just seemed like Michael himself was the problem. Was he?

He took out his phone to distract himself from the hurtful, anxious thoughts that were invading his mind. The next bus home wasn’t coming for another 20 minutes. Wonderful, he couldn’t wait to just sit here awkwardly with a pissed off Jeremy for… Something caught his eye on the map as he was looking at the routes.

He turned his head to look at Jeremy. “Want to go to Denny’s?”

“...Okay.”

The atmosphere between them was a bit lighter, but still a little cloudy when they sat down across from each other at the restaurant. Though it was about 6pm, they both decided to order breakfast for dinner, because who cares? Michael ordered the combo platter, a wide spread of two pancakes, three eggs, sausages, bacon and toast. Jeremy looked at him like he was some sort of maniac as he ordered himself a veggie omelette.

Of course, he was a fool to doubt Michael - he made sure to brag as he cleaned his plate bare. Jeremy, on the other hand, was struggling to finish his own food, complaining that it was way too big. He pushed his own toast over to Michael, who helped himself gladly.

The entire time he continued his pursuit of trying to cheer Jeremy up, cracking his best jokes and successfully achieving a few chuckles in response. 

“Alright, alright, ‘Why does Snoop Lion carry an umbrella?’”

“ _Michael_.”

“ _Fo’ drizzle_.”

Jeremy put his hand over his face in shame, cracking a poorly held back smile. “Michael, _stop_ , oh my god.” Michael waggled his eyebrows at him as he took a bite of jam-covered toast. The look in Jeremy’s eyes was warm for a moment, until he looked back down and sighed at his plate, shoving pieces of omelette around as opposed to eating them.

Michael looked at him worriedly, and urged him once more to tell him what was wrong. “Seriously.” He said, reaching across the table and putting a hand on Jeremy’s arm, to which Jeremy froze a bit, shocked. “I’m worried about you.”

Jeremy shifted awkwardly in his seat, avoiding Michael’s eyes. “I.. It’s… It’s nothing-”

“Please, Jer. You can tell me anything, you know that? I’m here for you.” He said in a soft voice, rubbing his thumb across Jeremy’s skin. He saw Jeremy clench his fist, and then he sighed, preparing himself before looking up into Michael’s eyes.

“Okay.” He said, finally. Michael looked around at the other people in the restaurant before patting the booth seat beside him with an inviting grin. Jeremy blinked, confused, before getting up and sliding in beside him. Michael closed the distance between them by leaning their shoulders together, nudging him encouragingly to go ahead.

“It’s been… a year. Since the Squip stuff happened.”

“I know.” Michael said, his tone serious and his eyes focused on Jeremy, who’s eyes were downcast as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“Yeah, I… nevermind, this is stupid-” Jeremy tried to escape from the booth seat, but Michael was too fast. He grabbed Jeremy around the waist and tugged him back down as he squirmed with an embarrassed squeal. “M-Michael!”

“No, no, no- Jer, come on, please.” Michael urged as he set Jeremy back down to sit beside him, but with an arm looped around his to keep him from trying to leave again. Jeremy’s cheeks were dusted pink with a stubborn blush as he pouted, but didn’t try to resist any more. “If it’s upsetting you this much, it isn’t stupid. Not at all.”

Jeremy opened and closed his mouth a few times before continuing, searching for the right words. “You… you get along with everyone pretty well, right?”

Michael raised an eyebrow, confused. He nodded. “Um… yes…? I mean, so do you.”

“I guess," Jeremy shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s- It’s weird. And I’ve just been feeling weird lately. Like I’m kind of… out of the loop.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone feels different, like they’re all changing, growing up I guess?”

“Well, we are seniors now.”

“Yeah…” Jeremy looked down with melancholic eyes. “It’s just.. I feel like I’m not different at all. I don’t know how to explain it.” He scratched the side of his face, as if to cover his embarrassment. “I’m stuck. I’m still the same nobody from a year ago that couldn’t talk to people without embarrassing himself, and-” He deflated, voice reduced to a mumble. “I have no idea why everyone tolerates me.”

Michael looked at him like he had suddenly sprout horns. “ _What?_ Jeremy-”

“Even you’ve changed.” He interrupted, turning his head to face Michael again, and he looked so sincere and forlorn that Michael felt his heart break.

“I have?” Michael said softly.

“Yeah. You’re… You’re more open with everyone. You’re more outgoing in general. You don’t wear your hood up all the time anymore.” Jeremy pointed to it, and Michael grabbed it instinctively. He… hadn’t noticed that at all. It just wasn’t something he thought about. “We spend a lot less time together.” Jeremy continued meekly.

Michael’s eyes widened. “I… I’m sorry.”

Jeremy shook his head. “No, no don’t. I’m just being selfish.” He looked away quickly, but Michael could see the shameful blush he was trying to hide. “Soon you’ll be going off to college somewhere - another thing that you’ve got all figured out already while I’m…” He trailed off into a sad mumble. “While I’m left behind.”

“Oh, Jeremy. _Jeremy_...” He reached over to cup Jeremy’s cheek, pulling him back to face him again. It only increased the intensity of his blush, his eyes wide and nervous. “I’m so sorry if I made you feel lonely or left behind. I’d never, ever leave you behind, _ever_.” He rambled, desperate to convince Jeremy what he needed to tell him, what he needed to hear. “God, you’re so important to me Jer, you know that?” He smiled affectionately. “You keep me goin’.”

“ _Michael_...” Jeremy whispered out, adorably flustered. His eyes flickered to and from Michael’s eyes, unable to hold his gaze. It was amazing to see Jeremy like this, instead of tired and apathetic, like he’d been all day. Any opportunity to see Jeremy flustered was one he’d never want to pass up.

But he shouldn’t go too far. Didn’t want to cross a line. So he removed his hand and tucked it under his legs, his palm burning hot from the touch. “You know, Jer. You’ve changed a lot more than you think.” He said with a slight chuckle to his words.

Jeremy looked like he was trying to recover from a strenuous experience, which made Michael’s smile grow wider. “W-what? How?” He asked.

Michael leaned back in the booth. “You’re more confident. You’re more independent.” He listed thoughtfully. Jeremy scoffed.

“What? How is _this_ in any way either of those things?” He gestured vaguely to all of himself.

“Hey. You don’t see what I see.” He put his arm up on the top of the seat and scooted closer to Jeremy, who he saw flicker his eyes downwards for a split second. “I see a guy who can stand up to a cliche sci-fi villain _and win_ , who’s friends with the most popular kids in school. Who braves his heart to tell his best friend what’s been bugging him.” He poked his side and Jeremy jumped in his seat, ridiculously ticklish.

“Sh-shut up.” He pouted.

“And everyone loves you, Jer.” Michael said, poking him again and again, making Jeremy swat at his hand to stop the incessant tickles. “I have no idea where you got the notion of them ‘tolerating’ you, because they absolutely adore you Jeremiah Heere. And so do I,” he said with more of a serious tone, swallowing as the nerve-wracking words reached Jeremy’s anxiety-riddled brain. Before he could think too much about it, he continued. “Which is why you’re stuck with me, for good. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here-” He reached forward bravely and took Jeremy’s hand in his own, gazing at it as he lightly caressed it with his thumb. “-by your side. And if you think you need some help catching up… I’ll be there to help.”

Jeremy was mesmerized by their joined hands, lost somehow. He didn’t say anything for a moment, either lost in thought or struck by something - which honestly was how Michael was feeling as well. Though he was struck with unrelenting, overpowering love that he was having a really hard time hiding today. 

He saw Jeremy’s lips part, soundless, trying to force out words. “Michael, I… I-”

Which of course was the perfect time for the waitress to come up to ask them if they wanted dessert. Perhaps they would have been interested, but for some reason Jeremy very suddenly wanted the heck out of that restaurant, and fast, so they quickly paid the bill and went back out into the cold.

And it certainly had gotten cold. With the sun quickly setting, and the skies forming a beautiful orange-purple ombre, the cool breeze had turned frigid. Poor Jeremy immediately wrapped his bare arms around his torso and started to shiver violently.

“I told you you should have brought a sweater.” Michael scolded lightly. Jeremy shot him a literally icy glare. Without any hesitation, Michael lifted his own sweater over his head and tossed it to Jeremy, who stumbled trying to catch it.

“A-are you s-s-sure?” Jeremy said through chattering teeth, though he didn’t wait for an answer before pulling it on. Michael smirked at him confidently. It was a facade, however. Because on the inside, Michael was screaming to himself about Jeremy, flooded in his sweater, the sleeves so long only the tips of his fingers poked out the cuffs, and his blissed out expression as he hugged the warm sweater around him… Michael’s body wasn’t quite feeling the cold yet thanks to that.

Snapping himself out of his lovestruck daze, he cleared his throat. “So, Jer. You still up for that latte?” And to his relief, Jeremy gave him a nod and a smile. Michael felt his heart in his throat. Nothing was more satisfying than seeing that simple, relaxed, tender expression, especially after having been deprived of it for so long. His best friend was back.

The two of them made their way to the bus stop as the sun began to set further, darkness creeping up way too fast from the two of them. That’s what came with fall, they remembered. Shorter days and colder nights - it just seemed like it was happening so fast, like they had blinked and the summer was gone, their lives being so busy with everything now that they were seniors with their futures ahead of them. 

Michael could see now how that had been scaring Jeremy. But he’d make sure to be there for him from now on. They were a team, and nothing could change that. Especially after all they had been through.

The bus seemed to be taking it’s sweet time. Michael had quadruple-checked the route this time, making extra sure that they were on the correct side of the street. He let out a frustrated grunt as he checked the time. “Where is the bus! Where is it!!” He shouted indiscriminately at the cars that passed them by, gripping his goosebump-covered, frozen arms. It was a necessary sacrifice, though. For Jeremy’s sake. But he was honestly pushing his luck with the way that he gloated about how cozy he was, all nice and toasty in Michael’s sweater. 

“It’s f-fucking _freezing_ ,” Michael complained as a shiver wracked his body, probably the fifth time he had said that in as many minutes.

Jeremy snorted. “Yep, sure is, Mikey.” He said, his words jokingly condescending. Michael shoved against him playfully before starting to pace back and forth for warmth.

“Aaah, where is the bus~ The bus is late~ Show me the bus~” He sang in a wavering, off key voice. “Singing to keep myself warm~ It keeps me warm~”

“It really doesn’t.” Jeremy laughed.

“But that’s okaaaaay~ I’ll do it anyway~!”

“You fucking dumbass.”

Michael raised his eyebrows at Jeremy in a teasing glare, wiping the smile off of Jeremy’s face for a moment as he feared whatever he was planning. Then, too quick for Jeremy to run away, he pounced on him, shoving his cold hands under the ‘stolen’ (willingly given) sweater, and directly under his t-shirt, relishing in the heat radiating from Jeremy’s bare sides.

Jeremy let out a high pitched yelp as he stiffened at the invasive touch. Jeremy’s sides, as Michael was acutely aware of, were one of the most ticklish spots on his already overly ticklish body. He smacked at Michael’s shoulders, trying to get him off of him, but Michael only snaked his arms further on his back. Jeremy was just so _warm_ and Michael’s hands were so _cold_... so fuck what Jeremy wanted, he was keeping his hands under there.

He could feel Jeremy’s goosebumps as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a full hug to get warmer. Jeremy squirmed to escape, but Michael didn’t budge, so he gave up, laughing. This somehow ended in them dancing around together, in a way. Hopping and shuffling around the bus stop for warmth, giggling all the while. Michael hadn’t felt so happy and giddy in what felt like forever. It felt so right to be held in Jeremy’s arms - he couldn’t keep the wide smile off of his face.

For a moment they held each other’s gaze, and Michael felt an excited stir in his chest. He saw something in Jeremy’s eyes that he thought he recognized, or wanted to recognize, and the intense urge to close the distance between them and press their lips together made him squeeze his fingers into the soft skin of Jeremy’s back. This earned him a fluttering of Jeremy’s eyelashes, and Michael swallowed, his mind dizzy with love.

But as usual, he was saved by the bell, or more accurately - Jeremy yelling out suddenly as he tightened his hold around Michael for a brief second. “The bus!” He immediately turned to where Jeremy was looking.

“This better not be another truck, because I swear to god, Jeremy, I can’t take another heartbreak,” Michael said sarcastically, squinting to see down the street. But sure enough, they were blessed with the sight of the bus - the right bus - heading towards them. The hallelujah chorus played in Michael’s head and he lifted Jeremy up into the air in triumph. Jeremy laughed as he swung them in circles, holding onto him for dear life.

As the bus approached them they broke apart, almost out of embarrassment as they realized what they were doing, but their smiles stayed on their faces, little glances at each other as they hopped up the bus stairs and paid their fare. 

When they sat down together on the seat, Jeremy pressed right against Michael’s side, outright snuggling together to Michael’s pleased surprise. It certainly helped him warm up. Jeremy leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder unabashedly, and a soft sigh escaped his lips as he relaxed.

Michael looked down between them, at their hands. He desperately wanted to take Jeremy’s hand in his own, the thought running through his mind obsessively in the moment. But he couldn’t work up the courage - holding hands wasn’t something that friends could just… _do_ willy-nilly. Sure, to reassure him. To comfort him. But… now? He had no business doing such a thing. But…

To satisfy his desires, in a way, he let himself gently press the back of his hand against Jeremy’s - it could almost pass as an accidental gesture, or an unintentional one. But then Jeremy lifted his hand and slipped it into Michael’s, threading their fingers together with a tiny squeeze and Michael’s heart bloomed with excitement, confusion, wonder, hope, everything at once. He peeked at Jeremy’s expression. His eyes were closed, relaxed, and he was smiling softly as he rested on Michael’s shoulder.

Something strange was happening tonight. He wasn’t sure where it was coming from. But something was there that he hadn’t seen before, something he had only dreamed of seeing. Jeremy’s blush whenever Michael touched him. The look in his eyes. The closeness. It could just be the funny mood Jeremy had been in lately, or the strange effects of the fall making things seem… different. It could all be in Michael’s head; he didn’t know.

But the hope growing in his chest was starting to swell outwards, and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do about it.

Finally, after many hardships and mishaps, they arrived at their destination - The glow of the Starbucks in the night a welcoming reward for their triumph. They walked the short distance from the bus stop with their hands still clasped together, neither of them seeming to want to let go. They bumped shoulders playfully, silent grins on their faces, light with bubbly energy.

“Here we are, your highness.” Michael said with a lazy bow as they arrived at the doors. Jeremy squeezed his hand bashfully.

“Thanks, Mikey. You… you always know what I need.” Jeremy said.

Michael let out a huff of a laugh, like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders from all the anxiety from earlier. “Of course, Jer. I try.” He said with a wink. And then their hands parted, the cool wind hitting his palm jarring. “You go on, I’ll wait out here.”

Jeremy looked at him strangely. “Are you sure? Won’t you be cold?”

“I’ll be fine, I’m not that cold anymore.” He said, which was the truth. The warmth glowing from inside of him was keeping him pretty toasty, despite the chill.

Jeremy nodded hesitantly before heading inside to buy his drink, to Michael’s relief. He needed to take a breather for a second. His heart was beating so fast. He was so, so in love, and everything was coming together in his head, making him think that maybe, _maybe_ Jeremy felt… the same. It was a dangerous train of thought, his heart told him. What would he do if that wasn’t true?

A few minutes into Michael’s crisis, Jeremy burst through the door, pumpkin spice latte raised up in victory. “Mission _finally_ accomplished!” He announced, a bright smile on his face. Michael whooped in celebration, putting aside his silly feelings in order to appreciate the moment.

“Happy Pumpkin Spice Day.” Michael said. He patted Jeremy’s back. Jeremy lifted the drink to his nose and took a whiff - Michael could smell it from here, the dreaded mix of spices that people went nuts over. He scrunched his nose and Jeremy laughed at his reaction. He accepted that he didn’t like it, and didn’t say a word about how ‘he should just try it’, ‘he was crazy for not liking it’! 

Like some grand event, Jeremy extended the drink forwards in a cheers to the world before taking a long, thoughtful sip. Michael watched his expression melt into bliss. Jeremy sighed contentedly, probably the most gratifying sip he had ever taken. “ _God_ , I’m in love.” He said, pressing the warm drink to his wind chilled cheeks.

“Haha, lucky drink,” Michael blurted out, immediately cursing himself for saying something so stupid.

Jeremy paused, looking at him with a glint in his eye. He let out a held breath and bit his lip as he tried to hold back a fond grin. Seemingly making a decision, he placed his drink on one of the abandoned patio tables, because who would sit outside on a chilly night like this.

Michael watched Jeremy with nervous awe as Jeremy took slow and prominent steps towards him, his half-lidded eyes locked directly onto his, unrelenting. It felt like a dream when Jeremy cupped his face with both of his hands, but the icy touch of his fingertips ground him to reality.

“With you, you idiot.”

Jeremy tugged Michael down and his eyes fluttered shut as his lips pressed against his. Michael’s heart soared as he felt him smiling against him, and a small whine pushed itself out of his throat involuntarily. Suddenly everything was so warm - Jeremy’s breath against him, the heat of his flushed cheeks, and his lips, his mouth, they pressed against his own and they both forgot about the cold.

Michael, his heart bursting with a love he had been holding back for so long, wrapped his arms around Jeremy, gripping the soft cotton of the stolen sweater. Jeremy giggled against him. Michael couldn’t help his own giddy smile.

There was a spark of pumpkin spice on Jeremy’s tongue. Michael realized that he didn’t quite mind the taste when it was paired with Jeremy’s lips.

Michael had no concept of time as they kissed - it could have lasted minutes, seconds, hours, he wouldn’t have known. But they finally broke apart with the familiar hiss of the bus’ breaks as the one they were supposed to take home left them behind. They missed it.

Jeremy laughed when he realized, dropping his forehead onto Michael’s chest in defeat. “Let’s just call a cab,” Michael decided, holding him loosely in his arms. 

Jeremy turned his head, sighing contentedly. “I love you, Michael.” The words sent a tornado of butterflies through Michael’s stomach.

He squeezed him tight, before tilting Jeremy’s chin upwards and placing a soft kiss on his lips, relishing in the taste of pumpkin spice for the first time in his life.

“I love you… _so much_ , Jeremy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope it was an enjoyable ride <3 Look forward for more from me in the future - I'm still writin', just a little slow cuz of work and stuff!! I love you all!!


End file.
